Evil Science Inator
by The Fan of lemons
Summary: Doofenshnirtz is taking some Portal inspiration for his next scheme. What's next?- This is my first Fan fiction enjoy on and R&R
1. Vanessa

Vanessa was in her room doing nothing, it was 2:00 A.M. and then...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAH" Doofenshmirtz yelled** from the other room.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Really? It's 2 am"

"I had a strange dream about that game you were playing with your friend. Portal? Right?" Doofenshmirtz muttered the last part about Portal.

A few weeks later...

"Hay Ferb what's up" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing" Ferb raplied. Crash, Bang, Boom." I think your Father is up to something, I can hear it."

"K, bye," Vanessa left her room mumbling about her dad. "What is that" she yelled. There was a giant catipiller or something hanging from the ceiling and Doofenshmirtz was holding a Portal Gun. He didn't answer, but he pointed to a book on the table. Vanessa picked it up and looked at the title that said" _Aperture Home A Portal Fan's guide to life"_ , Not a great title for a book." Ok, what is the thing in your hand and what is hanging from the ceiling? I am interested in evil." The last part was a lie but it needed to be said to get an answer.

"I am holding a SUPER BLACK HOLE TIME MANIPULATION INATOR. And the thing on the ceiling is the Evil Science Inator. I got the idea from a dream and didn't like the names in the book. Who would name that thing on the ceiling GLaDOS? Such a stupid name." Doofenshmirtz announced with pride. Doofenshmirtz has no regards for names, or proper explanations.

Vanessa had a bad feeling of what was to come and she thought of this while going to her friends. She also thought about what time manipulation have to do with portals.


	2. The Boys

"Hay Ferb I know what we are going to do today," Phineas shouted joyfully. Their plan was to find a salt mine and build Aperture Science for a nice relaxing building challange.

When's Vanessa got to Ferb, the boys were discussing how to make some of the cores and ** _GLaDOS_**. "Stop you can't do this, at least right now" Vanessa almost sounded breathless, "I need you to build Wheatly right _Now_. My dad somehow figured out how to make GLaDOS and turrets and portal guns annnnnd somehow got his hands on a neurotoxin generator...and basically anything deadly from the game Portal."

" ok I know what we are going to do instead, " Phineas stated a bit more seriously, " We will build some cores.*

"And do it fast i need them before Doofenshmirtz downloads my mom's mind as artificial intelligence. If you don't do it fast **EVERYONE** who lives IN the apartment complex of _Doffenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_ will DIE ." It was most likely true everyone would die because _Science_?

As Vanessa left. Candace came to them yelling "Boys! You better not be building something redicules, I need my, My ,My,my... Did Vanessa just leave?

"Yes we have to build some stuff to save a bunch of people from dying of _Neurotoxin_." Phineas said calmly

" _Neuro-_ whaaaaaa?"

*So Neurotoxin is a deadly has and apparently there is a generator of the stuff in Vanessa's home. Also turrets and portal guns. "

"Fine I won't bust you this time only because you are saving people I'm off to the mall with Stacy."

After everyone left the boys got to work building Wheatly, Morality, Curiosity, Fact Space, and Adventure.


	3. Doofenshmirtz

In the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated pent house was a crazy man. He was an evil scientist trying to get revenge on his brother and, and also trying to take over the Tri-state area. Normally be fail d because of how stupid his inventions could be( and Perry was there to stop him). Now Doof has given up on evil to focus on science. He would build GLaDOS . And portal technology, and turrets and more.

One day as he worked, a lovely daughter by the name Vanessa came and asked what her father was doing. At first Doofenshmirtz said nothing and showed the book he got the idea from. Then he gave the names of the projects. The names were Super black hole time manipulation inator and the Evil Science inator. Then the two started to argue.

"The giant _thing_ you built has a name and the name is **GLaDOS.** You know why it is named that? Because it stands for Genetic Lifeform and Risk Operating System. That is why it is named that... And don't forget mom into that thing," Vanessa yelled at Doofenshmirtz. The response was a clear " no* followed by a very passionate " Cave Johnson lemon speech" but Vanessa left, and as she did she muttered " My dad is the new Cave. "

Doofenshmirtz had higher plans. Like moving the entire apartment complex he lived in under ground.

Doofenshmirtz would be the new Cave.

Vanessa would be the new Chell.

Charlene would be the new Caroline.

And no one will enjoy themselves in the future because Portal leaked into the world of Phineas and Ferb.


End file.
